


seventeen drabbles

by whoreforwonwoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoreforwonwoo/pseuds/whoreforwonwoo
Summary: some svt drabbles
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 7





	1. soonhoon drabble

Jihoon is what some would describe as independent. Hasn’t needed anyone before and believes he won’t. That is until the world discovered Seventeen and their talent. The brotherhood even the closest of families long for. But, as people grow closer and you live and learn about each other, the little things that were once insignificant and annoying become so significant and cute. Much to Jihoon’s dismay (“complete and utter joy”, his heart sings) Kwon Soonyoung, the brightest star in his galaxy, becomes the fated one. His ability to be a shoulder for others to lean on, teaching, guiding and helping others grow. His ability to walk into a room of the saddest souls and light them up. His love. Nights spent in the studio with him, shoulder to shoulder, heart to heart, trying their best for their family is bound to end up with feelings exposed. Soonyoung thinks its cute how Jihoons’ cheeks are a flushed red whenever he so much as breathes near him, and how his breath hitches when cold meets hot, and lips meet as do the smiles of two longing souls.


	2. gyuhan drabble

Brazen, bold, beautiful. Common words associated with Yoon Jeonghan. His wits and brains lethal to those who dare play him. Wicked and cold, no mercy for even the poorest of men. The Ace of Diamonds is sharp, true to his name. Eyes hard as stone, some comparing them to those of Medusa. Angelic, soft, charismatic. Words Mingyu associates Jeonghan with. His hair floats around him, much like a halo. His voice, oh his voice, could cause those with even the coldest hearts to melt. Of course, Mingyu has only had the pleasure of hearing this while Jeonghan needs a break, but regardless of being a toy, he still fell hard. Down on his hands and knees, all for The Ace.


	3. junhao drabble

Whispers of Mandarin on Korean silk. Rough callouses on milky skin, gazing and admiring. Lips on teeth and noses on cheeks. Years of longing mixed with intoxicating love, a potent potion. Black hair fanned out on fresh linen, ruffled and so, so Minghao; angelic and pristine. Golden skin, honey and soft, glowing like a sunflower on the sunniest day of summer, so, so Junhui.


End file.
